Quintesson Invasion - 8/31/2013 - The Final Phase
Log Title: The Final Phase Characters: Acerbitas, Angel, Banshee, Cobra Commander, Grimlock, Lodestone, Piranacon, Rainmaker, Seawing, Sevax, Sicarius, Snaptrap, Snarl, Typhoon, Wiretap Location: Bellum Tribunal Chamber, Moscow, & Pacific Ocean Date: 8/31/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion Summary: The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase. Log Bellum - Tribunal Chamber This is where the Quintesson Grand Tribunal holds court. The five spiral staircases lead up to a platform at the top of the cylinder. A trio of raised daises are where the three Judges of the Tribunal sit (or hover) when holding a session or a trial. The dais is attached to the walls at the back of the chamber, with a closed portal above the topmost dais. In the center of the chamber floor is a yawning pit, an orange glow flickering from below. This glow emanates from a pool within the pit, the water constantly churned by hungry Sharkticons. A long, metal plank stretches out from the trial floor to above the center of this pit. This is where the defendants stand. A large toggle, attended by an Executioner, allows the Quintessons to drop defendants to the Sharkticons below. <> Across the world, every television channel suddenly goes out. Airwaves go to static and digital signals freeze. It remains this way for several moments, before a new image appears. The same image on every channel: the Quintesson face of Judgement. The face within the pharoahnic helmet speaks in an aged voice, "People of Earth... today is a black day for you. As we usher in the final days of your tenancy, we mark this occassion with a grand event. Usher in the prisoner..." The camera pans out to show a grand judgement hall. Acerbitas hovers on a raised dais, with another five-faced Judge to his right, on a slightly lower dais. The Dais to his right remains empty. Four Bailiffs lead a third judge onto a platform that extends out over an orange-glowing pit in the center of the chamber. Sevax is led into the Tribunal chamber, energy bands holding his tentacles to his ovoid body. Sevax is led over the pit trap by bailiffs. <> Acerbitas's ancient voice echoes across the chamber, "The Prosecutor shall read the charges..." One of the Quintessons with the elongated heads floats forward, "Warlord Sevax, you are charged with gross negligence, resulting in damage to Quintesson property. How do you pleed?" <> Sevax says, "Innocent! Spare me this mockery of justice. I am not amused." <> The Prosecutor's tentacles wave in the air, "Does anyone present have any evidence to submit to the court?" <> Seawing steps forward. "I, Seawing of the Seacons, shall speak!" he rumbles. He looks at Sevax. "The Warlord Sevax was routed by a single Cybertronian, and called upon me to defend the Loquella; had I know the strength of the enemy, I would have come more prepared!" <> Acerbitas hovers quietly as Seawing speaks. The Prosecutor intones, "This evidence has been noted by the court." The xenomorphic head pivots toward the highest dais, "Has the Grand Warlord reached a verdict?" Acerbitas' face of Judgement echoes, "I have." The motions of this trial play out with almost mechanical precission, making it evident to the audience that this is a common practice for these aliens. The Prosecutor goes through the motions, "Guilty or Innocent?" The Warlord spins around, finally settling on the skull-like face of Death, "INNOCENT!" The Prosecutor looks off the screen, "Feed him to the Sharkticons!" The camera once again pans around, just in time to show an Executioner's clawed arm throw a dramatically oversized lever. The end of the platform, benaeth Sevax, drops away. <> Judge Sevax drops into the pit, having the self control not to scream until the sharks are upon him. Sevax screams like a girl as he's overwhelmed and dragged down into the Sharkticon pit <> Judge Sevax screams like a girl as he's overwhelmed and dragged down into the Sharkticon pit <> Acerbitas shifts back around to the face of War, "This trial is concluded. Tenants of Earth... your planet's execution begins." The image changes to a shot from high orbit, showing another Spiral descending toward... this one larger than most. Possibly even larger than the Bellum. It looks like it's going to touch down off the coast of Japan, near where the Flagg was sunk. Acerbitas's tentacles wave as he descends from the dais, "Seacons, to the Warship. We rendezvous with the Transverto." <> The Quintesson broadcast continues to track the Spiral's descent from multiple angles as it burns through the atmosphere. (Where are all these cameras coming from, anyway? Do the Quintessons have a surveillance contract with M.A.D.?) Steam rises from the ocean as the still-glowing hull touches the water, plunging deep into the depths. As it comes to settle, only the uppermost tier of the Spiral and its command spire remain above the water. Doorways all along the sides begin to open. As water flows in through several ports, the orange stain flows out of others, rapidly encircling the Spiral. Brownish-green smoke begins to pour from piping at the base of the spire, rising up into the atmosphere. <> Acerbitas's image replaces the footage of the Spiral, shifting to the unholy face of Wrath, rasping its damning words, "The Grand Tribunal hereby passes judgement on the planet of Earth, and sentences its citizens to perish as we claim your planet as our own!" --- Meanwhile, in Moscow... Scandinavia/NW Russian Block - Europe/Asia Scandinavia: Land of the Vikings. The countries of this region are characterized by long winters, depressing movies and fjords. Includes the nations of Sweden, Norway and Finland as well as the misnamed island nation of Iceland. While Denmark is linguistically and culturally a Scandinavian country, it is located on the European Continent. Beyond Scandinavia to the Southeast, is the most populous area of the Russia, along with the tiny Baltic states of Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. Moscow is the heart of the Russian area, sitting in its towering glory as the Russian capital, as it has been for ages. Wiretap moves in tandem with the rest of the Cobra squadron, not wanting to miss any of the live feed but at the same time, not really wanting to become a casuality, either. >> Banshee misses Overcharge Squadron #3989 with Tail Gun . << The spire of the Loquella suddenly lights up, the Space Bridge firing off into the sky. Moments later, the docking bay begins to yawn open, that same Quintesson Warship from earlier exiting. It doesn't seem at all interested in the battle going on. It's headed east to rendezvous with the new Spiral. A large contingent of the Overcharge squadron breaks off to fly escort to the Proelium. Having already lost one Warship, and nearly two others, the Quintessons aren't taking chances this time. It's clear their attention is elsewhere right now. Grimlock's still form suddenly launches into motion. Grimlock rushes into the thick of the ground troops. His sword arm making wide arc-like motions. Much like the Quints should have previously observed he goes right to heart of their formation to try and tear it apart chunk by chunk. >> Grimlock strikes Overcharge Squadron #3989 with Slash. << Wiretap bites her lip, looking up at the Stuka. "...Scrape them off of her? What the heck. We can't fly...I got a 'pea shooter'..." She looks over at the Alley-Vipers. "Any of you guys able to pick off a JET?? Oh wait. Hey, Blondie! You got your big gun??" "What?! My rifle's anti-personnel, not anti-material!" Angel complains. Sighing to himself, he unslings the AWSM and takes aim anyway. "Doubt this'll do anything!" He fires at the flying Quints >> Angel strikes Overcharge Squadron #3989 with Sniper Rifle . << "Ooooh! Nice shot! Way to go!" Wiretap cheers as Angel blasts at one of the jets. She has NO idea if that helped at all, but she's proud of Angel for trying to snipe a jet in the first place. Overcharge Squadron #3989 mostly ignore the tiny ping of Angel's gun, but if it makes him feel any better, good on him. =) The rest open fire on Banshee and Grimlock, as the jets evade fire, but the ground troops get torn apart left and right. >> Overcharge Squadron #3989 misses Banshee with Laser . << >> Overcharge Squadron #3989 strikes Grimlock with Laser . << Wiretap says, "OK, good news," Wiretap tells Angel, "We got the air force coming. They're on their way."" Angel sighs in relief, watching Grimlock smashing up Quintesson troops. "Thank goodness; maybe we shouldn't blown up that terraforming machine." he jokes weakly. Overcharge Squadron #3989 are battling Banshee in the air and Grimlock on the ground. Banshee yelps and rolls around the incoming fire, swearing loudly as she pulls a full loop. "Sie konnen nicht fur Scheisse wollen!" She taunts as she goes over the top, her BK-27 guns chattering loudly as she rolls upright, showing the superior turning of a propellor planes. She hopes to line up on dive towards the Overdrive squadron on the ground - but for now the fighters that -were- on her tail are now on her nose. >> Banshee misses Overcharge Squadron #3989 with BK-27 . << Grimlock continues his rip and tear operation. At some point a laser shot blackens the armor on his chest. The Dino doesn't even stop to acknowledge it. An unfortunate Overcharger gets the attention of the smash master's wrath. "Me Grimlock have message from him Dinobot ONYX!" he roars at the Quintesson troop "Him say him want him life back you petro-rabbit looking son of Decepticon! Him say you DIE!" Grimlock rushes the trooper with his shoulder lowered in an attempt to literally snow plow it. >> Grimlock strikes Overcharge Squadron #3989 with Bash. << Overcharge Squadron #3989 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The humans are scurrying around, watching the action like rubber neckers. "Hey!" Banshee radios to Grimlock. "Ficken aus!" Overcharge Squadron #3989 are routed by Grimlock... in the face of his wrath, they heroically flee, leaving the fight to the Seacons. A storm cloud appears in the distance, approaching against the wind. As it comes in over Moscow, it begins to disipate. A C-130 appears through the wisps of grey cloud, rain spraying from its broad wings. It begins to bank over the city, panels shifting and altering the cargo plane's configuration... Rainmaker's back unfolds, wings twisting into place. The four engines rotate into place and propellers extending outward. The arms and legs shift around, collapsing inward to form the body of an aircraft. The weaponry slides inward, taking up positions along the side. The shoulder guards slide up over the head, completeing the transformation into an AC-130U "Spooky" gunship. An unseen form moves among the human resistance. It's only observing at first... then people start dying. A Russian soldier suddenly falls over, his throat torn open by an unseen hand. Banshee settles out into a more stable flight, scanning around for targets. Her gunner and pilot holograms can clearly be seen in the cockpit peering in all directions, grinning a moment when she spots Rainmaker. "Sehr gut!" She radios, tipping her wings to show the purple flashes on the tips. "Ist quiet. Too quiet. Ich bin Banshee. Und sie?" Wiretap notices the commotion amongst the soldiers. She films it, then glances over at Angel, wide-eyed. "...Something's coming this way," she says. Angel's eyes widen a bit. He couldn't be sure, but... "I think that's the Quintesson infiltrator that attacked Cobra Island!" he says, look worried. "Wiretap, get out of here. I'll follow you, but I don't want that thing finding the bunker!" Grimlock looks around the field of battle as his enemy flees his might "ME GRIMLOCK KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roars for what HAS to be the thousanth time this month. Looking to the Decepticon that radio'd him he bellows "Me Grimlock no speak gibberish. You need speak Grimlock language." The assailant remains as yet unseen, and nobody's dying off right this moment. Maybe he left with the rest of the Quintessons? "Oh, crap. Okay..." Wiretap takes off, drawing her rifle in case she has to do some shooting of her own. She doesn't really want to get separated from Angel, but this new situation leaves her little choice. "...Don't worry Sis, I'll protect you." Angel says with a grin. "Everyone, fall back, but take the long route! Possible infiltrator!" Sicarius picks out two of the humans that he's identified as Cobra. He moves quietly through the city ruins, sticking inside the buildings whenever possible. He tracks their movements with programmed precision... Wiretap feels like she's getting stalked. But of course, that's just her paranoia playing tricks on her. It HAS to be... She finds a suitable lookout behing an abandoned building, peeking around the corner at the road, the wall cool against her back. This makes her feel safe, but is she? Angel is covering the rear of the retreating group. He has that creepy feeling, like someone's stalking him. It's something he's felt many times, when he used to live on the streets. "It's here, whatever it is." he advises Wiretap. "Keep your head down..." Over here, over here. Turn around... The stalker scales a wall, literally clinging to the side of a building as he observes the human contingent. He's hoping they'll lead him back to their base, but if now... well, maybe just bringing a couple of them back to his will suffice. Wiretap says, " Affirmative, I've got the creeps just thinking about it," Wiretap replies, peering around in every direction and listening to the sound of her own breathing inside her helmet. This situation is a big part of why she never tried out for Infantry." Angel is eyeing all of the buildings. He can't find where the stalker is, but he *knows* it's out there. "Vipers, go to the secondary point." he orders suddenly. "That thing's tracking us, and I don't want our base being compromised." He leans up against a building, and sighs. Sicarius peers down along the wall at Angel, directly beneath him. He moves slowly, crawling down to about three feet above the Sharpshooter's head... Wiretap is doing about the same thing she was doing 5 seconds before -- breathing, looking, breathing, looking again, looking side to side, checking her firearm. Lather/rinse/repeat. Angel gets the 'Oh Crap!' feeling. "Merde!" He throws himself from the wall, and looks hard at the building. There.. a small shimmer! "Found it!!" he radios, raising his AWSM awkwardly, firing at the shimmer spot. >> Angel misses Sicarius with AWSM . << "Hang on, I'll come help you!" Wiretap radioes, leaping up and jogging over to where Angel's staked out. That awkward shimmer suddenly leaps from the building, the bullet punching into the brick face. The movement is too much for the cloaking field to compensate for, and the orange-plated agent flickers into view in mid-air... with a foot aimed at Angel. >> Sicarius strikes Angel with Kick. << Wiretap rounds the corner, not sure what she's getting herself into. When she sees what's been stalking them, she nearly has a moment of incontinence. "Ohmigod!!" she squeals, then bucks up all the courage she can muster (which isn't very much, sadly). "Cease and desist!" she intones, raising her gun at Sicarious. "Hell no! Wiretap stay back!" Angel radios back quickly. His eyes widen as a humanoid shape flies at him, an armored boot smashing him in the face. A string of French curses escape his mouth. "What the flying fuck are you?!" he yells, swinging his fist at Sicarius's head. >> Angel misses Sicarius with Bash. << Sicarius uses the momentum from his kick, and Angel's own body weight, to leap backward from the Cobra sharpshooter. Angel: Professional Springboard. It's clear that he ignores Wiretaps warning when he brings up his rifle and levels it at her. Several of the Vipers come to back her up, however. His head spins, the flat mask reflecting Angel's figure as he attacks. Leaping away, his left arm begins to shift, the weapon reconfiguring and merging with his limb. Before one of the Vipers can get the drop on him, he fires a blast of neutron radiation at the man. "Whhhhat...just happened. Oh, shit. C'mon, let's just GO," Wiretap begs Angel, tugging at his arm. Her voice goes up an entire octave pitch. "Look what he just did to Dave!" Angel grunts, shaking his head. "Ma'am, get out of here!" he says, rather sternly. He means it. "Get back to base, now! I'll follow once this guy's been disabled! You're vital." The sniper grimaces; his rifle wasn't meant for close quarters! He takes aim and fires again. "No, wait, YOU'RE vital! I don't want to see this thing take you apart!" Wiretap stubbornly stays, but she's hiding back behind Angel now, because this horrible thing with the morphing hands and the spinning mask is scaring her to death. >> Angel strikes Sicarius with Sniper Rifle . << Sicarius's armor is punctured by the bullet, lubricants and blood leaking out of the whole. He turns on Angel again, flexing his clawed right hand. He brings the weapon arm up as he advances, firing a plasma blast to distract the sharpshooter as he closers the distance. >> Sicarius misses Angel with Plasma. << "You..." Angel's eyes seem to recognize Sicarius; or rather, hey recognizes WHAT the infiltrator is. "You're the ne who attacked Cobra Island!" He dodges the plasma shot, slinging his rifle over his shoulder as he draws his pistol. "Back off! Wiretap, screw rank, I'm ordering you to leave!" With that, he fires at the infiltrator. >> Angel misses Sicarius with Pistol . << "Please let's just get out of here," Wiretap whimpers, ducking instinctively as the wayward plasma blast goes shrieking past. "You can't order me to leave! Don't be silly," she says insistantly. "This guy's from another PLANET, Angel, quit messing with him already!" Sicarius ducks aside as Angel raises his sidearm, raising his weapon-arm in defense as he steps in close. The right hand splays open, claws slashing at the inside sharpshooter's left thigh... right at the femoral artery. >> Sicarius misses Angel with Claw. << "He'll just follow us!" Angel explains, sounding just a tad irate. But mostly he's perturbed by the Quint infiltrator. He dodges backward as those wicked claws strike at his leg. "Sis, /please/." he insists. "You're the one with the data, with the know-how. I'm just marginally above being a grunt. When it comes to it, I'm disposable, you're not. Now, LEAVE!" He charges forward, intending to tackle Sicarius >> Angel strikes Sicarius with Slam. << There is no way Wiretap's going to leave Angel out here with this...THING. It's just not happening. But if she can make it LOOK like she's complying with him, maybe it will make him less distracted and more able to face the attacker, if that's what he's determined to do. So, she quickly darts around the building, to make it look like she's run away, except she's waiting nearby in hiding. The sharpshooter's maneuver sends the agent to the deck, head snapping backward. The new helmet doesn't fit quite as well as the old one, and it goes rolling off. The bald flesh of a human head is reveal, and eyes glowing orange with Quintesson implants glare up at Angel. The head leans back, then the forehead lashes up at Angel's. >> Sicarius strikes Angel with Smash. << Angel lets out a pained yelp as Sicarius headbutts him HARD. "Uhhh..." He stumbles backward, disorientated. "Bastard..." He blinks, trying to clear his vision., He raises his pistol again, firing at the... human? exposed head. >> Angel misses Sicarius with M-1911A1 . << Sicarius reaches up and knocks the weapon aside, the bullet going astray. Still beneath the Cobra, he raises his weapon arm. There's a deafening *BOOM* as a magnetically accelerated slug ejects from the muzzle. At this range, though, the best he can hope for is a grazing shot. >> Sicarius strikes Angel with Railgun . << Angel stumbles, crying out as the Quintesson's weapon discharges, the round striking his side. "Merde-!" He stumbles again, and starts running in kind of a panic. Once she sees Angel hot-footing it away, Wiretap shakes her head. "Dumbass," she mutters to herself, waiting to see where Sicarius is so she might be able to distract him and not lead this alien killer straight back to their hideout. Sicarius stands as Angel beats feet. It looks between the two Cobra, and decides to go after the one that's been softened up. There's a whine of pistons and hydraulics as the operative leaps a good twenty feet into the air. Electricity crackles around its right hand as it descends toward Angel... >> Sicarius strikes Angel with Shock-Punch. << Angel is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. "...I told him it was a bad idea; you saw me," Wiretap says in Sicarius' direction, hoping that there's enough humanity left in whoever that once was to comprehend that she's only going to pick up her injured friend. "Look, see? I'm picking him up. Ow, he's on fire." She rolls Angel around a little bit until his shirt stops smoking, then she lifts him up. "Ugghhh, heavy." She begins wandering off with him. Angel doesn't hear the infiltrator jump; he's too busy running and breathing. Suddenly, he feels an eletric jolt -and a fist- slam into his back. He lets out a scream, and collapses, unconscious. Sicarius watches Wiretap for a moment, eyes glowing orange. Electricity suddenly crackles around his fist again and he charges in, this time slamming the fist into the ground. He was given very specific orders, and he's not about to abandon them... >> Sicarius strikes Wiretap with Shock Blast . << >> Wiretap temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Wiretap zaps and crackles as he suit fizzles out, and then...? SHE fizzles out, as she is connected to the suit. "...." She takes one step with Angel, then falls on the ground with him. Angel would be yelling at Wiretap for being a dumbass - if he weren't unconscious due to being a dumbass. :P Sicarius walks over to the male dumbass, powerful mechanisms allowing him to lift the unconscious sharpshooter with ease. Slinging Angel over his shoulder, the Quintesson agent turns and begins walking quickly back toward the Loquella. "No, no wait! Wait!" Wiretap gets up, and begins limping after Sicarius, but she's really no match for his speed. "Come on, he'll only annoy you..." Angel's sniper rifle falls to the ground as he's lfted by the Quintesson agent. Sicarius ignores Wiretap's pleas. It's not in his job description to care. He pays no heed to the discarded weapon, gaining more distance over Wiretap. Wiretap feels like she failed Angel. With tears in her eyes, she picks up his gun, and flees in the other direction...well, 'limps' is more like it. Angel groans weakly as Sicarius hauls his sorry ass. "...Jace..." And in the Pacific... Autobot Shuttle flies dangerously close to the Spire and the Seacon gestalt, like its pilot was brave, crazy, or just plain stupid. Rainmaker does his best to keep up with the flying entourage, but he's not exactly built for velocity. He maintains his AC-130 form, because those Quints are tricky bastards. You never know when they're going to strike! Although... it's a pretty good bet that it's going to be soon. Banshee barely skims the waves as she blasts towards the new Spire, barely above the waves as she tries to avoid detection - radar won't pick her up, and she's a small target to see - though her olive paint isn't exactly easy to miss over blue waters. Her yellow wingtips and purple propeller-tips are aso pretty to see - as is the rest of the aerial flotilla she's flying with. "Nice day for hunting Quintesson, ja? I am ground attack. Keep zem off me." Grimlock comes flying in from the west, Grimlock is hot on hte trail of the Seacons. He said he had a score to settle and he intends to see it through. the smasher of Overcharge troops, the destroyer of Sharkticons. The chewtoy of Piranacons is coming. "Seacon Warriors! Me Grimlock want you come out and plllaaaayyyy." Banshee blasts low over the water, screaming in towards Piranacon. "Attacking ze main defender." She reports as she pulls up hard, gaining altitude. She climbs and then rolls over into a dive, the sirens on her wings screaming loudly - the note becoming discordant, and almost painful to listen to. She blasts over the combiner, going low to try and avoid any return fire >> Banshee strikes Piranacon with Jericho Trompette . << Federation> Typhoon says, "Roger! Strafing the ship itself!" Autobot Shuttle readies its missiles, and flies around the ship to the other side away from Pirfishicon. Once out of the combiner's line of sight, it fires a full rocket volley at the Quint ship. >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Quintesson Warship #3858 with Rocket. << Rainmaker moves into a pylon bank as he comes on the scenes, "I'll light up those seaclones on the hull..." As he moves in close, the gatling gannon opens up, tracer rouns streaking through the air. >> Rainmaker strikes Seaclones with Gatling-Cannon . << >> Seaclones strikes Rainmaker with Tentacles. << Grimlock comes within range of Piranacon. Grimlock pulls up short, engaging his hover engines. Sword disappearing to his sub-space pocket in favor of his seldom used Rocket launcher. Taking a moment to line up the chicken of hte sea, Grimlock pulls the trigger "Heh, Me grimlock not make same mistake twice.." Or will he? regardless the recoil sends him hovering back a few meters before he gets control of himself again. >> Grimlock strikes Piranacon with Rocket. << The titan throws back its head, a Gojira-like roar echoing across the ocean as he comes under fire. With both of his assailants outside of clobbering distance, his optics blaze. Yellow laser beams lance out from above the faceplate, targeting the Dinobot commander. >> Piranacon strikes Grimlock with Laser . << As the Autobot Shuttle swoops low, the side hatch opens. A block form appears in the doorway, charging straight out into the air. He's descending very quickly. Those scientifically inclined might surmise that he's far heavier than his form might imply. Gripped in one hand is a large hammer. He brings it over his head as he descends, swinging it at the nearest Seaclone as he slams down onto the metal surface of the ship. >> Lodestone strikes Seaclones with Hammer. << >> Seaclones strikes Lodestone with Grease . << >> Lodestone temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << In the distance, coming in over Japan, is what appears to be a flying SHIELD-like Helicarrier. As it gets closer, it becomes obvious that painted on the tops and bottoms of each wing is a large, crimson Cobra insignia. Less obvious is the man standing at the prow of the ship - Cobra Commander himself. As the attackers come in, the Transverto opens its weapon ports. It doesn't have a battle deck like the Bellum, but rather numerous weapon turrets. A beam cannon lashes out with green energy at the Autobot shuttle... >> Quintesson Spiral #3936 strikes Autobot Shuttle with Beam-Cannon . << Federation> Typhoon says, "Crap. Taking damage!" Banshee pulls up hard to avoid the water and loops around again. She climbs fast and immediately pulls another looping roll, coming down in the trademark vertical dive of the Stuka airframe. The sirens on her wings scream again - though without the discordant notes of before. This time, the extra noise comes from the two racks of four R4M rockets mounted under her wings, which she blasts at the Seacon - the Spire, and everything else that looks Quintesson. "Uberfuhrer Megatron has claimed this world! You will not rob him of his victory!" >> Banshee attacks Seaclones, and Piranacon with R4M Nebelwerfer, striking Piranacon. << >> Seaclones strikes Banshee with Tentacles. << Federation> Typhoon curses in English and evokes evasive maneuvers, firing again on the massive spire. >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Disruptor. << Rainmaker growls as one of the Tentaclones leaps upward, its tentacles wrapping around one of his wings, "Get the slag offa me!" A laser cannon pops out of a panel above the wing and fires at the seaclone that wanted to get a little too close to him... >> Rainmaker strikes Seaclones with Laser . << >> Seaclones strikes Rainmaker with Grease . << Grimlock nods in satisfaction as his rocket hits home. Ruby optics lighting happily.. then Mr. King Poseidon himself goes all yellow beam eyes on Grimlock. Didn't he just regain ground after firing the rocket??? Not so fast! Grimlock is impacted with the golden beam and sent backwards, his torso melting on hte left side. Oh he is NOT getting into this again, not with the weuight of the world on his back. in true Anime Grimlock fashion he loads his launcher with a bigger missile. >> Grimlock strikes Piranacon with Missile. << Piranacon raises his arm as the pesky aircraft comes in for an attack, the rockets exploding across his armor. The horrible voice booms, "Rotten Decepticons! I'll crush your-" Well, he was going to say cranial chamber, but Grimlock's missile launcher interrupts him. With a growl, the gestalt turns back toward the Dinobot King, "DIE!" It raises the lightning rifles, a bolt of electricity crackling through the air. >> Piranacon strikes Grimlock with Twin Lightning Rifles . << As the German fighter comes in, raining rockets across its hull, it shifts targets. A numer of laser cannons open fire, hoping to catch Banshee in a crossfire... >> Quintesson Spiral #3936 strikes Banshee with Laser Batteries . << Federation> From the prow of the ship, Cobra Commander points at the Transverto, his cape flapping dramatically in the rotorwash of the Kingsnake. "CLAWS!" he commands. "Fire all lasers!" >> Cobra Airship #781 misses Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Laser . << Lodestone groans as he rolls onto his side, moving slowly back to his feet. "That was disgusting," he remarks as he looks for another target. Spotting a Seawing getting ready to dive into the water, he shifts around into his tank mode, firing off a conventional shell... Lodestone bends forward, arms folding together over the hammer on his back. Legs split apart as cylinders become bogey wheels, treads wrapping around them. His head disappears as the bulldozer attaches to the front end of an M60 Patton tank. >> Lodestone strikes Seaclones with Ballistic . << >> Seaclones strikes Lodestone with Squeeze. << Banshee attempts to avoid the return fire from the Seacons, cursing as the tentacles lash across her form. She struggles to regain control - a task made harder by the Spiral's fire slamming into her too. She curses as she dives back down towards Piranacon. "Das ist mein Freund." She comments casually as she dives, sounding cool and professional despite the thin wisps of blue smoke her engine occasionally leaves. "Torpedo Ted. Perhaps you've heard of him?" Her oil temperature gauge is climbing , but it's within tolerances. Clamps release the grinning bomb from her underbelly, a U-shaped framework swinging down to gently guide it past the arc of her propeller and releasing before she pulls out of the dive, her pilot hologram's face grimacing with the G-strain that always feels like it's going to rip her wings off. >> Banshee strikes Piranacon with 250kg Bomb . << Typhoon woohoos! "A hit! Didn't seem to do much damage, though. Switching to fire! Fried fish anyone?" Autobot Shuttle strafes the Transverto, dousing it with flames >> Autobot Shuttle misses Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Fire . << Rainmaker's windshield is splattered by grease as a Coelocanth leaps up at him. The wings waver in the air, and he breaks off of his pylon turn, "Get the slag off me, you nasty piece of scrap metal!" The AC-130 begins to lose altitude, and within moments splashes down into the ocean... Grimlock gets blown back again, more damage ravaging his chassis. The Dino plummets and only stops when he impacts with one of the islands, Grimlock is no geography major, nor does Grimlock care where in fact he landed. al;l he cares about are two things. 1.That the island has cars. Which it does... 2. That there are small japanese children gawking at him. Which there are. "Me Grimlock is REAL Godzilla. Accept no substitutes!" He takes to the air, small japanese automobile in his tree trunk like arms. Once he regains proper range and height, Grimlock growls loudly at Piranacon "Me Grimlock remembered something. you Fish face love throw cars.. Me Grimlock love it too. CATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" >> Grimlock strikes Piranacon with Throw. << Talk about one heck of a flight. The dinobot known as Snarl has busted his chassis trying to get there, even using improvised wings to boost his speed, and also has temporary red paint to go fastah! His optics widen as he sees fishycon and big ships and stuff. Well, with Grimlock there, he maybe has chance against Fishycon, drawing his rifle and taking a shot at Piranacon! >> Snarl strikes Piranacon with Blast . << Piranacon roars, as a bomb smashes into him, and then... a car?! He barely feels Snarl's hello laser. "Grimlock only king of fools!" he taunts, optics flaring. With a lurch foward, he raises his giant hand, trying to squish Grimlock like a fly! >> Piranacon strikes Grimlock with Smash. << The Spiral's armor seems impervious to the flames. As the Autobot shuttle passes by, one of the surface pipes adjusts, redirecting the path of the toxic cloud it's emitting into the Federation's flight path. >> Quintesson Spiral #3936 strikes Autobot Shuttle with Toxic Cloud . << From the prow of the ship, Cobra Commander sounds frustrated as his CLAWS fail to hit any weak points in the ship. "You idiots!" he berates his gunners. "Fire the anti-aircraft batteries, and this time make it count!" >> Cobra Airship #781 misses Quintesson Spiral #3936 with AA-Battery . << Lodestone isn't especially mobile in his tank form, and it allows a Nautilator Crab to sneak up close, With its claws clamping firmly onto the Patton's armor, servos whine and armor buckles. With a loud growl, he shifts into gear, moving into reverse in hopes of catching the crab beast under his treads... >> Lodestone tries to ram Seaclones but misses. << Banshee seems to avoid getting any return fire as she pulls out of her dive. Mechanisms within her begin loading another quarter-ton bomb onto the rack below her belly, but that's going to take some time. Rolling, she climbs higher to begin another dive-bombing run, this time settling the Spiral and its Seacons in the window behind her rudder-pedals before rolling over into the dive. When she pulls up, she leaves a smaller, but no less deadly olive green bomb travelling on her previous path, rolling as she powers away, already climbing for her next run. "Ist like Dunkirk, ja?" >> Banshee attacks Quintesson Spiral #3936 with 50kg Bomb, striking nobody. << >> Banshee strikes Seaclones with 50kg Bomb . << Outside> >> Seaclones misses Banshee with Claws. << Federation> Typhoon arghs as her ship flies right into a toxic cloud of Quintforming nanotech, damaging the Federation's engines. "This isn't working," she frets, pondering something drastic. >> Autobot Shuttle rams Quintesson Spiral #3936! << The water smooths out after the AC-130 splashes down. All is calm on the ocean surface for a moment. Then, suddenly, the prow of a vessel breaks the surface. A U-Boat appears amid the splash, its deck guns coming to bear on the Seaclone hordes... Rainmaker's body begins to shift, the wings repositioning along the sides. The shoulder guards collapse as the head sinks inward. The arms and legs shift inward as armor slides around the entire hull. A flying bridge slides up from the deck, completing the transformation into a Type VII U-Boat. >> Rainmaker strikes Seaclones with Deck Guns . << >> Seaclones strikes Rainmaker with Tentacles. << Grimlock is infact...quite handily squished. But the Dinobot, if he has nothing else has a can-do spirit! Or is that a can-opener's spirit? Producing his big yellow swordy saber-y glow stick his proceeds to lash out at the very appendage that wronged him "Me Grimlock king!!" "You Piranacon is Me Grimlock's court jester!" >> Grimlock strikes Piranacon with Energo-Sword. << Snarl goes for the gusto, roaring loudly as he goes to cannon ball the Piranacon into next week! >> Snarl misses Piranacon with Crush. << Piranacon roars as Grimlock's blade cleaves into his leg, stepping away from the energy sword. As Snarl comes barreling in, it gives Piranacon an idea. The gestalt leaps up into the air... and out to sea. Completely evading the Steggosaur's gravity-assisted weight, it brings both fists together above its head. The arms come smashing down onto the surface of the water. There's an emormous splash, the gestalt disappearing beneath the foam, and no other immediate effect noticable at first. ...and then the wave comes, roaring and breaking as it nears the island shore, towering above the beach. >> Piranacon attacks Snarl, and Grimlock with Tidal Wave, striking Snarl, and Grimlock. << Quintesson Spiral #3936 continues to track the Federation as it comes in closer... and closer... AND CLOSER! The armor buckles slightly under the strain, but the tower remains standing. A beam cannon swivels around, aiming to slice the shuttle in half... >> Quintesson Spiral #3936 misses Autobot Shuttle with Beam-Cannon . << From the prow of the ship, Cobra Commander bahs! "Useless! You're all useless!" He moves to the Kingsnake's controls, and locks onto the Transverto himself, launching a massive rocket volley at the Quintesson ship. >> Cobra Airship #781 misses Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Rocket. << The crustacean manages to let go in time to evade being crushed beneath the tank's treads. Lodestone roars, "Come and get me, you squid-sucking bastards!" Continuing to roll in reverse, the secondary turret on top of the main one starts spitting out laser blasts. >> Lodestone misses Seaclones with Laser . << >> Seaclones strikes Lodestone with Shock . << Banshee allows her hologram to smile slightly at the hit with the bomb. The roll that takes her out of the way of the Seaclones' return fire isn't a victory roll. No. She's German. She doesn't do that sort of thing. She sticks low to the water on this attack run, her pilot hologram pulling her goggles down and centring the Spiral in her gunsights. Not her bombsights, her gunsights. She pulls the nose up slightly before letting off a pair of R4M rockets, banking sharply away in an attempt to avoid any return fire as the incendiary rockets whistle from their pylons on twin trails of thick, grey smoke - eight fins folding out once they're free to keep them on track! >> Banshee strikes Quintesson Spiral #3936 with R4M Rocket. << Autobot Shuttle smashes the Transverto's quintforming systems with a glancing blow, probably doing more damage to the Federation than the Quint ship. Typhoon struggles to keep the shuttle aloft, rotating it around to dodge the Transverto's beam cannon. She activates the shuttle's rear laser batteries, firing directly behind her at the Spire. >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Laser . << One of the Tentaclones dives into the water as the deck gun's artillery explodes across the Transverso's deck. The tentacles of the mechanical monstrosity wrap around the U-Boat's hull, putting pressure on it. Metal groans and Rainmaker grumbles as water starts to flood his systems, "That tears it..." The tentacles haven't invaded his torpedo tubes, and he ejects one into the water. The ordnance hums through the water, circling back around... >> Rainmaker misses Seaclones with Torpedo. << >> Seaclones misses Rainmaker with Sharkbite. << The massive wave overtakes Grimlock, who still with swored in hand is engulfed and disappears. He's been shot, smashed, squished, and now water boarded extreme style. After much chaos and action as the crystal blue sea returns to a tranquil glass like appearance Everything seems to be on an uptick from a moment ago... Except.... Wheres the loud, brash, over-confident Dinobot Commander??? Is he now a resident of Davey Jones' locker? is he quite literally 'swimming with the fishes'? Did David Copperfield make him disappear? Or did he run away??? Sometimes you just can't win. Snarl's diving attack misses, the stego bot, currently in Robot form, crashs into the beach, missing the piranacon completely. He climbs out of the crater, unsteadily, when he turns and sees the frickin' wave. He eeps, before getting washed up against a building. He snarls, shakes his head, then goes to flail away at the gestalt! >> Snarl misses Piranacon with Dino-Sword. << As the Dinobot leader is washed out to sea, Piranacon strides up onto the land. Lifting his sword and his rifle high above his head, he lets out a triumphant roar. As Snarl swings his sword, the titanic foot draws back and swings forward... >> Piranacon strikes Snarl with Kick. << Laser beams cut into armor, leaving a tiny scorch on the otherwise sterling surface. Rockets explode across its surface. As the German fighter passes overhead, it returns fire. Rocket batteries open fire against Banshee... >> Quintesson Spiral #3936 misses Banshee with Rocket Batteries . << From the prow of the ship, Cobra Commander shakes his fist in frustration. "This is maddening! Techno-Vipers, find me a weakness we can exploit! CLAWS, fire at the damaged area of that Spiral! Fire the lasers!" >> Cobra Airship #781 misses Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Heavy Laser . << Lodestone's surface crackles with electricity as a tentacle strikes him, discharging a shock through his systems. Growling, he swivels his turret back into place, blasting with a conventional artillery shell. >> Lodestone strikes Seaclones with Ballistic . << >> Seaclones strikes Lodestone with Tentacles. << Banshee's rocket-racks load new rockets from subspace- these ones bearing white rings around the nose, rather than red. They've also got something of a flatter front - the anti-tank variant. She comes in from high once again, jinking to one side to avoid the rocket batteries - she rolls around a second rocket-blast, before letting go with one of her own. The white-tipped R4Ms are sent towards the holes her incendiary rockets put last time. >> Banshee strikes Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Rocket. << Federation> Typhoon manages to keep the Federation aloft a little longer, and comes around for another (suicidal) attack run. She activates a ballistic turret on the fore of the shuttle, and opens fire with all guns. >> Autobot Shuttle misses Quintesson Spiral #3936 with Ballistic . << Rainmaker's torpedo goes wide, the Tentaclone releasing the U-Boat and swimming away in a cloud of ink. The Decepticon is forced to turn hard to port to avoid his own explosive. Luckily, this also takes him out of range of an Overbite clone, who tried to take a chunk out of his hull. Rainmaker snarls, "Chew on this!" A cylindrical device is ejected from a port on the U-Boat's underside... >> Rainmaker misses Seaclones with Sea Mine. << >> Seaclones strikes Rainmaker with Tentacles. << Grimlock continues to sink, the feeling almost zen. he florats down down down into the crevices and trenches below. Grimlock identifies twenty new species of sea life on his journey... or would have if he gave a darn about sea life. From his vantage point, Grimlock can probably notice that the terraforming machinery is integrated directly into the Transverto's anchoring claws. And the metalforming process is proceeding rapidly. It would only be a matter of weeks to mechaform the entire floor of the Pacific Ocean. Boy, talk about some crappy outcomes. Snarl knows what the Persian felt when King Leonides played "This is SPARTA!" on his arse. The Dinobot wiffs with his strike, only to get a fairly accurate impression of Piranacon's footplate in his chestplate. Dragging his chassis out of the building he renovated for free, he goes to find his commander, if the Piranacon will let him Piranacon does not have any intentions of letting Snarl off the hook so easily. Stowing the lighting rifles, a single mighty hand swings downward. With a roar, the beast aims to scoop up the Dinobot and hurl him at one of the larger airborne threats to the Transverto... >> Piranacon succeeds with its generic combat roll on Snarl. << >> Piranacon strikes Cobra Airship #781 with Strike With Massive Object. << Cobra Airship #781 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Snarl is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Shockwave , "A transmission is sent over the frequency Prowl used to contact Shockwave the other day. It is terse. It is direct. It is very much Shockwave: "Autobot Prowl. Megatron has agreed to your Alliance. Spread word to your forces, as I have already done for ours. Shockwave out."" Quintesson Spiral #3936's surface is blemished by rocket and laser fire. A missile port opens up, engaging the Autobot Shuttle." >> Quintesson Spiral #3936 strikes Autobot Shuttle with Plasma Missile. << Autobot Shuttle is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Rainmaker growls those tentacles wrap around his propeller, "Now ya gone and done it..." He shifts around to robot mode, aiming to pummel the Tentaclone into submission this time... The C-130H "Hercules" splits open as the wings twist around toward the back. The propellers collapse inward as the engines rotate toward each other, sinking into the back as the wings continue folding inward. The belly opens, arms and legs emerging and shifting into place as a myriad of armaments appear on the forearms and shoulders. The nose splits open, the two halves sliding downward to reveal a robot's head. >> Rainmaker misses Seaclones with Smash. << >> Seaclones strikes Rainmaker with Shock . << The poor dinobot Snarl. He goes to get past Piranacon, when a massive hand closes around him. He struggles, before the gestalt pitches him at the cobra ship. He thinks, "I can see my house from here!" before his head, back, well, all of him slams into the Kingsnake, ripping it to shreds, the impact knocking Snarl unconscious also, the dinobot going down with the ship From the prow of the ship, Cobra Commander shakes his head. "This is getting us nowhere. Fire the remaining rocket batter-Incoming Dinobot! Evasive man -- *BOOM!*" A thrown Dinobot smashes through the ship (see Snarl's upcoming pose), and the ship lists suddenly, dumping equipment, jets, and unlucky personnel overboard into the sea far below. One of the engines explodes, and the stress causes another to give out, causing the ship to list further. Pilots struggle to right the ship, taking it down to the surface and trying to land. Cobra Airship #781 lands awkwardly on an island destroying the lower decks. Cobra Commander and the rest of the crew flee the carrier and go to ground. Lodestone's armor is gripped by the tentacles of a Seaclone, the grushing pressure denting his tan plating. The tank shifts around, transforming into robot form, attempting to hurl the Seaclone away. The M60 treads disappear inside of the body as the sides split away. The bogey wheels twist beneath, forming legs as the tank stands up. The turret splits open, the bulldozer end attaching to the right arm, The cannon becomes the shaft of an enormous hammer as the tank stands up fully into an Autobot. >> Lodestone misses Seaclones with Throw. << >> Seaclones strikes Lodestone with Bite. << Banshee gains some height as her loading mechanisms -finally- manage to replace the 250kg bomb slung under her belly. It won't be there for long as she pulls a half-roll into the trademark dive, the sirens on her wings cranking into the stereotypical aeroplane diving sound from movies. She's allowed to make that noise; her airframe is the one they recorded it from. Her pilot hologram's slightly-oil-stained snarl mirrors that of the bomb as it swings loose, the holographic pilot peering over her shoulder to check her hit. >> Banshee attacks Seaclones, and Quintesson Spiral #3936 with 250kg Bomb, striking nobody. << >> Seaclones strikes Banshee with Bite. << Federation> Typhoon is dividing her time between piloting and fire control. She frowns as the Kingsnake is taken down. Federation> Typhoon erks as her ship is hit. This is the SECOND Shuttle Federation she's lost this month. Wheeljack will be SO pissed. Not wishing to go down with the ship again, she bails, diving out into the water as the ships crashes and sinks behind her. Typhoon splashes into the water, and disappears beneath the surface. Piranacon throws back its head, taking a moment for a triumphant roar. The lightning rifles are drawn again, this time brought to bear on the Autobot that's being a nuissance to the Seaclones. Electricity crackles through the air, thunder following the path of the lightning blast. >> Piranacon strikes Lodestone with Twin Lightning Rifles . << Rainmaker is peppered by rocket batteries, dipping below the surface. He kicks his anti-grav thrusters in, emerging from the surface. He looks back down, "Maybe just a parting shot..." He raises his right arm, the 40mm cannon opening fire. >> Rainmaker strikes Seaclones with 40mm. << >> Seaclones strikes Rainmaker with Squeeze. << Piranacon roars as the rocket strikes it in the chest. A massive fist reaches up as the aircraft passes by, the titan aiming to swat Banshee from the sky. >> Piranacon critically strikes Banshee with Punch! << Banshee is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Banshee tries to roll hard to avoid the mighty swat... but fails, alas. The Combiner's fist shears neatly through the end third or so of her port wing, sending shrapnel into her tailplane and fuselage. Her engine immediately protests, her oil cooler finally giving way - spraying the black goop all over her windscreen. She rolls several times as she struggles to get control back, shearing off her other wingtip on one of the many skyscrapers - which is a lucky break for her. Barely under control and fighting her own controls the entire way, she touches down wheels-first on a road, relying on the wrecks of cars to slow her down as her brakes are gone. She ends with her tail to the sky and her nose imbedded in a fire truck, smoking heavily. "Autsch... that... could haff gone worse..." she comments, her holograms flickering out of existence before she transforms... to pull her head free, an operation which requires what's left of both hands. Rainmaker lets out a yowl as the tentacles wrap around him, curshing armor. He manages to kick the seaclone off, however, anti-gravs carrying him to the shore. He grabs a piece of Banshee's airplane form on the beach as he runs up to the rest of her, "Let's get while the gettin's good." It should be noted that seawater is still draining from his joints. Piranacon has turned away from his latest conquest, striding back out into the ocean. A number of foes have go down, and there's undoubtedly people fleeing the larger vessels. Still grasping his sword, the Seacon titan disappears beneath the waves. Banshee coughs and spits oil as she almost stumbles back into Rainmaker. "Define 'gut'." She says wearily with a bit of a smirk, taking Rainmaker's hand. "I might need... some assistance." Banshee adds "I am probably goink to need a ride back..." Rainmaker closes his large hand around Banshee's, "A'right, just hold still..." He steps forward, transforming into his cargo plane form around the other Decepticon... Rainmaker's back unfolds, wings twisting into place. The four engines rotate into place and propellers extending outward. The arms and legs shift around, collapsing inward to form the body of an aircraft. The weaponry slides inward, disappearing into the aircraft's internal workings. The shoulder guards slide up over the head, completeing the transformation into a C-130H "Hercules." Banshee folds her body in tight so that she fits, a few more parts falling off as she settles into place in the cargo bay, lounging back against the cockpit wall. "Danke for ze ride, Herr Rainmaker. Do you appreciate ze arts at all? I could paint a portrait of you, or give you some nose-art?" Rainmaker is not used to this. Usually people just see him and look the other way, or ask him where his wheelchair is. Or just simply delight in reminding him how old he is. His gravelly voice crackles over the radio, "Uh... sure, I guess..." He never really considered himself a patron of the arts, but the ornate faceplate he adopted from vanquished Data Vault Guardian implies a certain flare for the aesthetics. Banshee nods "Ja. I am going to allow myself... to shut down now. Wake me up before we get to Medical, ja? I could use ein enercig unt a jot of brandygon." Rainmaker's voice crackles over the internal speakers, "Save me an enercigar and that sounds like a good time." Banshee nods "Ja, least I can do." And then she shuts down, red eyes going dark as a few more pieces fall off. Category:2013 Category:Logs